


All Is Forgiven:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Custody Arrangements, Daughters, Death, Death Threats, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s05e24 Luapo'i (Prey), Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Post-Episode: s05e24 Luapo'i (Prey), Post-Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Talking, Think/Thinking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny met up with Rachel, & Stan after they declared it was safe to return to Hawaii, What happens during the meeting?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Stan Edwards, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	All Is Forgiven:

*Summary: Steve & Danny met up with Rachel, & Stan after they declared it was safe to return to Hawaii, What happens during the meeting?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“Stan, He hates me, He hates me more than ever before, I don’t think he can get past this or forgive me”, Rachel Edwards said tearfully to her husband, Stan Edwards, about her ex-husband, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. Ever since she revealed that Charlie was his son, Not Stan’s, Things were not right between them, & distant. She **_would do_** anything to make sure that Danny would not get hurt again by her lies ever again.

“I think that if you explain the circumstances of why we left, He would understand completely”, The Business Executive said, as he kissed the top of her head. The British Woman was not so sure, & felt that she knew ex, & how he will react to seeing her. “I just want things to be back to normal”, She cried with tears in her eyes, Stan just offered her comfort, as he was feeling helpless about the whole situation.

“Babe, I am proud of you, & how you handled the situation”, Commander Steve McGarrett told his lover, as they were on their way to meet the Edwards at the place that they agreed too. The Blond realized that it wasn’t Rachel’s fault, & knew that she was sorry for lying to him. After having space from her, He forgave her for her part in keeping his son away from him for three years, He was ready to tell her that to her face.

They shared a kiss, & they went to find them, the Blond approached her, as he found her. He hugged her, & said, “All is forgiven, Rachel, All is forgiven”, She gave a watery smile. “Thank you, Danny”, She said, & then adds nervously, “Danny, Steve, There is something I have to tell you”, Her husband put an comforting arm around her, & urged her with a nod to tell them. “I was forced to lie about Charlie, What I originally told you was true, But not completely”, Danny & Steve nod for her to continue.

“Before Charlie was born, I was approached by Wo Fat, He claimed that he has big plans for **_Five-O_** , & I was to be part of it”, She thought back to the encounter sadly. “Go on”, The Loudmouth Detective said softly, “It’s okay, Rachel”. She nodded, & said, “I told him that I wouldn’t help, He threatened Stan, Our babies, OUR BABIES !, Our ohana, I just couldn’t let that happened, so I told Stan, We went along with it”, Stan added this to the conversation.

“Rachel told me that he had a knife to her stomach, as a reminder to stay in line, He would kill Charlie, If she spoke to anyone about the meeting”, The Business Executive said imploring for them to understand. Steve said in a grim tone, “He is dead, I took care of it”, The Former Seal even checked, before he left the room with his team, & ohana. “How can you be so sure ?”, Rachel asked in her accent. “Cause, I saw the dead body, as we rescued Steve from being abused, & tortured”. She gasped in response to that, & turned to Steve to say this.

“I am so sorry that had happened to you”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, “Thank you”. The Shorter Man said, “All is forgiven, Rachel, Our focus, All of us is the kids, Grace & Charlie needs us, I would be damned, If I let that slip”, Danny hugs her, & said, “We go on with our lives, We take care of Charlie, Hace this transplant, All will be good”, He looked over at his husband, & Stan, from over Rachel’s shoulder, “Agreed ?”, They nodded, & switched over to a more pleasant topic of conversation.

The End.


End file.
